


Like a knife in the gut

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn’t jealous of Laura, no matter what Erica says. He’s not, because that would be ridiculous, and it’s not like he wants to go see stupid superhero movies anyway. Clearly the only reason he gets the feeling like something’s eating him up inside is because he’s Laura’s younger brother, and she used to drag him along to all the dumb movies she wanted to see. So really, he’s jealous of Stiles. <br/>...<br/>5+1 with Stiles and members of Derek's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a knife in the gut

Laura (1)

Derek isn’t jealous of Laura, no matter what Erica says. He’s not, because that would be ridiculous, and it’s not like he wants to go see stupid superhero movies anyway. Clearly the only reason he gets the feeling like something’s eating him up inside is because he’s Laura’s younger brother, and she used to drag him along to all the dumb movies she wanted to see. So really, he’s jealous of Stiles.

“Oh my god, that ending was so good though, right?” he hears Stiles say, as he enters the Hale living room with Laura’s arm around his shoulder. “Hey Derek” he says, spotting him on the couch. Derek sees Laura making an amused knowing face at him, and scowls.

“Good sulk, little bro?” she asks, heading over to the couch and flopping down next to him, poking his eyebrows.

“Dude, if you wanted to see the movie, you could’ve just come. No need to sulk.” Stiles points out, settling down on Derek’s other side and letting his head flop back and exposing his throat as he closes his eyes.

“Yeah der, why are you sulking?” Laura says, in her insufferable knowing tone. He hates that tone of voice; it brings back memories of so many embarrassing childhood incidents. “You hate superhero movies anyway.”

Derek doesn’t actually have an answer to that, so he stays silent. It’s his go to defence mechanism when Laura decides to be annoying, and it normally works fine, she tends to get bored and wander off after a while.

“C’mon Stiles, we’re interrupting Derek’s brood time” Laura says, with obvious laughter in her tone, and she and Stiles both get off the sofa in eerie unison.

Laura bounds out of the room immediately, full of energy as always, but Stiles pauses in the doorway.

“Here.” He says, throwing something in Derek’s general direction, and Derek just catches it before it hits him on the forehead. “It was 2 for 1, and you know Laura hates them.” He says, before heading out of the room and leaving Derek to look down at the packet of polo’s.

…

Talia (2)

When Derek walks in on his mom and Stiles sat on the sofa, and they burst into laughter at the sight of him, he knows to be worried. When he sees the book lying on his mom’s lap, he groans.

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is.” he moans, as Stiles continues to laugh.

“That depends on what you think it is darling!” his mom says, because his mom is infuriating. He raises his eyebrows at them both, and his mom rolls her eyes.

“It’s your baby pictures Derek, Stiles asked to see them.” She says, and Derek gets the sudden urge to run away, and possibly also run off a cliff, because there are some fucking embarrassing photos in there. As in, ‘taken by his 4 years older sister when he was 6 and on a sugar high’ levels of embarrassing.

“He was so adorable!” Stiles says, still laughing, and his mom grins.

“He was, wasn’t he? Wait until you see the photos of summer vacation when he was 7, he spent the whole time absolutely smitten with the lifeguard.”

“I’m disowning you.” Derek mutters, turning around and leaving the room before he spontaneously bursts into flames from the embarrassment. 

…

Malia (3)

“What the hell are you doing.” Derek says, walking up to stand next to the bench Stiles is sitting on with Malia. Malia gives him a knowing look, which he ignores, because he shouldn’t have to put up with his younger cousin being smug around him.

“People watching” Stiles says idly, watching the steady stream of people through the park.

Malia lets out a bark of laughter, then points out a person walking past them to Stiles, who cracks up. Derek’s not jealous; he just doesn’t get what’s funny. The man looks completely ordinary, but Malia and Stiles won’t stop laughing, and he scowls and walks off quickly. Because he has somewhere to be. He’s not angrily storming off, that would just be ridiculous.

…

Peter (4)

Derek’s sitting in the living room again, reading his book as Stiles watches TV. Derek doesn’t actually know why Stiles is watching it at the Hale house, when he has his own house where he could watch mind-numbingly boring programmes. Not that he wants Stiles to leave.

Peter strolls into the room just when something dramatic presumably happens on the show- Derek can tell because Stiles audibly gasps every time another ridiculous plot twist is revealed.

It takes Derek a minute to realise Peter hasn’t actually left the room again, and when he looks up he sees his uncle sprawled across one of the armchairs, watching the show with the same level of concentration as Stiles.

Peter glances across at him, and grins when he sees Derek staring incredulously.

“I like this show, is that so shocking.” Peter drawls, and Derek scowls and turns away. Stiles makes a happy sort of noise, and then launches into a spiel of questions about the show, which Peter answers happily. Derek glares at his book, and reminds himself that he’s not jealous, he can’t be jealous of his uncle because of some stupid show. If he tells himself he’s not jealous enough times maybe he’ll get the memory of Erica’s constant teasing out of his head.

…

Cora (5)

Walking in on Stiles and Cora having a full on pillow and cushion fight is pretty much the last straw. He takes deep breaths, trying to keep calm, because there’s no reason for him to be angry, but then a cushion hits him in the face, and the deep breath exercise is shot to shit.

Cora laughs at him.

“Lighten up Dee!” she says, throwing another pillow at his head, and Derek turns around and walks away as fast as possible, ignoring the (rather large and incredibly irrational) part of him that wants to punch Cora in the face. He doesn’t have any right to get possessive and jealous over Stiles, it’s not like they’re dating or anything, the smaller more rational part of him points out. He just ignores both parts of his brain and shuts himself in his room.

…

Derek (+1)

There’s a knock on the door only minutes after he shuts it. Derek groans.

“Go away Cora.” He shouts, and there’s a moments silence before Stiles’s voice comes through the door.

“You okay?” he asks, sounding genuinely worried, and Derek sighs and gets up to open the door for him.

“I’m fine.” He says, standing in front of Stiles in the doorway, and Stiles just looks at him.

“What’s going on Derek, c’mon, you can tell me. Is this because of the baby pictures still? Cause they really weren’t that embarrassing, they were actually kinda adorable, promise.”

Derek scowls, then heads back into his room to sit on the bed, because If Stiles is gonna make him talk about this, he’s not doing it in a doorway. And Stiles will make him talk about it. Derek just knows he will.

“Derek?” Stiles prompts, coming to sit next to him.

“It’s stupid.” He mutters, and Stiles prods him in the side.

“Derek! C’mon, just tell me already.”

“You just… have all these things with my family.” He says, trailing off, not really sure how to explain in words. Stiles seems to get it though, judging by the way his eyes widen in surprise.

“Are you jealous!?” he exclaims, and Derek scowls.

“Shut up.” He says, avoiding Stiles’s eyes ad desperately willing himself not to blush.

“You are!”

“Can you not.” Derek grumbles, and Stiles laughs.

“Your ears are all pink, you’re embarrassed! That’s adorable.”

“Stop laughing.”

 Stiles doesn’t stop laughing, and reaches out to tweak one of Derek’s ears. He catches Derek’s wrist when Derek goes to push his hand away, and doesn’t let go.

“Well, why don’t we have our own thing?” Stiles says, before leaning in to press a short but firm kiss to Derek’s lips. When he leans back he looks nervous but serious, and Derek just grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him in to kiss some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: how about a ‘5+1 things’, with Stiles and the [alive] Hales (Peter, Malia, Cora, Laura, Talia).  
> like, Stiles has a special activity with each of them, and Derek gets super jealous and feels left out?
> 
> Hope i did okay?
> 
> [Come say hi, or prompt me here! ](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
